


Moving Hearts with Flowers.

by SmokedJoker



Series: ShuAnn Week 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hospital Visit, ShuAnn Week 2020, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokedJoker/pseuds/SmokedJoker
Summary: ShuAnn Week Day 3:RosesAnn goes on her way to pick some flowers to help give some more color to Shiho's hospital room and on her way there she meets someone she knows very well.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann, Suzui Shiho & Takamaki Ann
Series: ShuAnn Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693774
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Shuann Week 2020





	Moving Hearts with Flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Big Note. First half is ShuAnn, but the second half is just some Ann and Shiho friendship, with some ShuAnn spoken about there. Hope you don't mind! Enjoy the prompt!

It was just another normal day for Ann as she made her way through the underground mall in Shibuya. She knew this place like the back of her hand, so when the idea of bringing Shiho some flowers to liven up her hospital room came to mind, Ann recalled there was a flower shop down here somewhere. She just rarely visited that corner of the mall so when she finally arrived, she was glad her memory of this place was correct. She managed to spot the sign that was sported with all kinds of flowers.

_“Let’s see what kind of flowers should I get her?”_ Ann knew the color of the flowers had some kind of meaning to them. The only one she knew, more or less, was that red roses are always used romantically. That tidbit of info only came from her mass intake of romance movies. So, she crossed that color out.

Ann finally glanced at the shop and decided to go up and ask the clerk. They probably had a recommendation on what kind of flowers to give to someone who’s recovering. Ann walked up to the front and found a lady who had just finished handing off flowers to another customer.

“Hello!” Ann greeted spiritedly. “Um, can you help me with something right now?”

“Why, of course. What can I help you with?” The lady asked kindly.

“I want to get some flowers for a friend. She’s trying her best to recover and I want to liven up her room with something….colorful…and bright too!” Ann’s explanation was accompanied by all sorts of energetic hand movements. She hoped this was enough to give the clerk some idea of what she should get Shiho. She didn’t know how else to put it into words. Something that just said ‘Get well soon!’ because Ann really missed spending time with Shiho.

The employee tapped her chin while looking downward slightly, wondering what kind of flower arrangement would work. She glanced at her shop and noticed one of her new employees tending to the flowers in stock. Her eyes lit up as she figured this would be a good way to test this employee’s dedication. Of course, she also wouldn’t really hold it against him if he failed the task, but pushing someone to do their best was something she enjoyed doing. 

“Amamiya-san! Can you come over and help this young lady?” The store attendant asked.

The name made Ann jitter inwardly as she didn’t expect Ren’s name to pop up here and now. She didn’t know he was working here. Once the second-long pattering in heart stopped, Ann started thinking more clearly. There’s also a chance it might not be him, but knowing Ren and how he seemed to be everywhere(including her thoughts) there’s a pretty big chance-

“Alright.” A familiar voice responded to the store attendant who gave a quick smile and nodded at Ann before going to help someone else. Assurance that Ann would be in hospitable hands.

Suddenly Ann’s heart skipped a beat as a familiar figure stepped into sight out of the corner he came from. Wearing, what Ann thought was very cute to see, a green apron. It looked just like the Leblanc apron he wore and just thinking about him in this kind of working man attire was a cute idea to obsess about sometimes with Shiho in her free time. Ren’s eyebrows jumped lightly at seeing a familiar face as well, which was accompanied by a flustered look after.

“A-Ann?! What are you doing here?!” Ren said with a bit of embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his neck as he wasn’t ready to meet anyone who knew him at work. 

Ann’s bright blue eyes shimmered at the thought that she found out about something she wasn’t meant to. Something she could use as ammo.

“I came here to get some flowers for Shiho.” Ann brought her factual reason into play. Turning the conversation back at him with a playful smile, Ann asked her own question. “Whatta bout you? Never thought I’d see you…working here?” Ann’s face said everything to Ren that she felt some amusement in seeing him working here. She took a glance around. 

It was mainly women or girls that worked here, and it made some sense. Working at a flower shop most likely wasn’t on the top of the list for places to work at for most guys. With all the readily available part-time jobs in Tokyo that seemed more appealing, there had to be some reason a guy like Ren would be working here.

“I…Um, I’m just trying to earn some money is all.” Ren gave a simple excuse, but he knew it wasn’t a solid one.

“Oh…Ok. Is money here or more valuable than in other places?” Ann asked while also pointing out the fact he was trying to misdirect.

Ren closed one eye, wincing at how obvious he was. His other eye caught a glimpse of Ann happily smiling in his reaction. She was having fun with this. Though, he didn’t mind that fact. Seeing her smile was enough to brighten any gloomy day he was having. He just wished it was under different circumstances.

“I-Um-Ann, This is-

“It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me.” Ann cut Ren’s desperate attempt to explain himself again. “I’m just having fun with you is all.” Ann gave Ren an understanding look, even if she didn’t know what the reasoning was.  
  
“You don’t think it’s lame?” Ren asked, even if he knew what Ann was gonna say. He gave her a wry smile, showing how he felt.

“Of course not!” Out came the answer Ren was expecting. He expected nothing less from the kind girl that Ann is. “You do you and let no one tell you otherwise!” Ann strongly said. She took a quick glance at Ren from top to bottom. “Even if it’s not the most manly thing I’ve seen.” Ann jested at the end, earning a ‘saddened’ sigh from Ren, making Ann giggle cutely.

“So it is lame,” Ren said with a humored smile.

“It’s not the first time I’ve seen you in an apron.” Ann pointed out.

The two looked at each other for a solid second after before they had a good laugh about it. Ren shook his head, thankful that Ann didn’t see him differently, even if that was likely to never happen, there was always those what if’s.  
  
“So, you’re here to get some flowers for Shiho?” Ren asked as he didn’t want to keep Ann busy for long.

“Yeah! How’d you know?!” Ann asked, a bit surprised she didn’t even need to tell Ren.

“Well, why else would you be getting flowers?” Ren said a light chuckle. “I don’t remember you saying anything about your parents coming over.”

Ann tilted her head at the fact. “I wouldn’t get flowers for my parents even if they were coming over.”

“So all that’s left is Shiho, right?” Ren said in a matter of fact way, making Ann lightly smile. “ Or are you getting some for Ryuji?” Ren asked jokingly.

The question made Ann snicker at the thought of Ryuji being handed flowers.

“We both know he would hate that….even if it was coming from a girl as pretty as me,” Ann said smugly.

They both shared another laugh, Ren being the first to settle down.

“Putting Ryuji’s pride aside, I knew they were for Shiho because I know she’s the only person who's on your mind,” Ren said. “she’s lucky to have a friend like you.”

Ren didn’t deny the bond Ann and Shiho had, was a solid one. Friendship built through hardships and memories lasted strongly.

Ren shook his head inwardly, now wasn’t the time to show any dejection.

Meanwhile, Ann blushed lightly from the compliment while waving it off shyly. “C-C’mon! Don’t just say that outright!” She lightly slapped his shoulder, of course not intending to hurt him, but a kneejerk reaction.

Ren laughed at her reaction.

As much as Ann wanted to stay and chat with Ren more, she remembered she needed to get going soon.

“Hey, Ren? I need to get going soon.” Ann said to get herself moving. She also didn’t want to hold up Ren in his work.

“Oh right! Sorry! So, flowers for Shiho right?” Ren confirmed one more time before heading into the shop. It wasn’t that difficult to arrange since one color should do the trick.

Ren quickly came back with a bouquet of yellow flowers.

“A get well for Shiho is ready!” Ren handed the flowers to Ann. Her already bright eyes brightened more as the yellow flowers seemed to have an effect of giving her more energy. The bright and vividness of all the yellow flowers assured Ann that this would be perfect for Shiho.

“Thanks, Ren! I think Shiho’s going to be happy with these!” Ann was about to go through her bag and grab some money to pay but was stopped because Ren waved her off.

“It’s on the house.” Ren simply said.

“What?! No, I can’t-

“It’s fine,” Ren assured Ann. “Just tell Shiho the flowers are from me too. That’ll be enough to cover it.”

“But I-

“If you insist on giving me some payment, let’s go out sometime,” Ren asked with an anticipating smile. Ann battled within herself and eventually agreed easily. She knew how stubborn both of them could be at times. If she tried to fight this out, she’d be late.

“Oh, Ann!” Ren stopped her from leaving immediately. “Before you go…” Ren went back into the shop and came out with a single lavender rose. “For you.”

Ann stood there surprised for a solid second before clumsily taking the flower from Ren. As she was about to ask why he’d given it to her…

“Ann? The train’s going to arrive and leave soon ya know?” Ren pointed out with an amused smile. He’d already memorized the train schedule to the hospital Shiho was located at.

That snapped Ann out of her trance. “Oh right!” She took a few steps toward the direction to her train station before looking back at the rose in her hand and then back to Ren. “Thanks for the rose!” Ann left Ren with a soft smile before going on her way to visit Shiho.

Ren watched her leave wondering if Ann knew what the flower meant. Judging from her innocent expression, the likely answer was no, but he was fine with that. One day he’d gather the courage to tell her straight out. His feelings for her. But that’s another day. Hopefully when the time was right.

* * *

Shiho laid in her bed as her road to recovery hadn’t started just yet. She aimlessly watched the world continue outside the hospital window. Countless thoughts going through her mind, questions that didn’t have answers.

She thought about that moment. The dread she anticipated was cut short.

The door in her room clicked open, taking Shiho’s mind away from the chilling experience.

Shiho looked at the door to her room and the first thing she noticed was an eye-catching color of yellow roses being carried in by her best friend.

“Ann…Those are-

“For you!” Ann said cheerfully as she walked next to Shiho’s side. Setting the flowers in flower vase that happened to be on the table next to Shiho’s bed. Shiho watched Ann make sure the flowers were properly in and watered.

“For me?” Shiho repeated, a bit confused by the gift.

“Of course!” Ann answered again, her cheerful personality on full display.

“Is there some special occasion?” Shiho said with a light smile. She was getting swept up in Ann’s peppiness.

“There has to be some reason for me to give you flowers?” Ann asked a question back.

“Can we stop with the vague answers and questions?” Shiho said with a helpless smile.

“Can you stop?” Ann said with a cheeky smile.

They both looked at each other, smiles on both their faces before finally succumbing to light laughter.

“I brought them over just to liven this place up,” Ann finally answered. She took a look around. “There’s not much color in a place like this so-

“Yeah, there really isn’t.” Shiho clarified in a toneless chuckle.

The way she heard Shiho struck Ann silent.

The fact they were in a hospital room brought them back to the reality of why Shiho was stuck here. An awful reality.

Ann coughed lightly. “Hey, Shiho, any news on when-

“on when I can start getting better?” Shiho continued Ann’s sentence. 

Ann stayed silent waiting for Shiho’s answer.

A few more seconds silence passed.

“They’ve brought up the idea of rehab to me…” Shiho finally answered. “….they didn’t tell me when though….I think they’re waiting for me to give them an answer,” Shiho said nothing more after that. Not saying she would do it or not, and the implication of that was apparent to Ann.

Ann sat there, wondering whether she should ask the question.

Shiho watched Ann as Ann looked down in thought. Shiho smiled faintly as she knew her friend was worried about her wellbeing, but there was also gloom building up within herself. Shiho looked around the room to see if there was something they could change the subject to, but in a bland hospital room….there was practically nothing to talk about that didn’t involve her current situation.

As the silence was killing both of them, a beacon of light appeared before Shiho, or more specifically, it was hanging outside of the gap in the zipper of Ann’s bag.

“What about that one?” Shiho broke the silence.

Shiho’s sudden question broke Ann’s gloomy stupor.

“That one?” Ann said in a confused tone.

Shiho nodded her head at Ann’s bag, which directed Ann’s attention to the purple rose hanging out of her bag. Ann then remembered she set the rose like that so it wouldn’t get too damaged up in her bag.

“Is that for me too?” Shiho said in a joking manner. Maybe they could just talk about flowers all the time Ann was here? It was better than talking about her treatment at least.

“Ah! No, this one is-“ Ann stopped herself as she noticed the curiosity growing brighter in Shiho’s eyes after Ann’s defensive reaction.

“Oh? So you’re planning on giving it to someone else?” Shiho asked again.

“No!” Ann answered swiftly. The second after, Ann wondered why she responded so quickly to that question specifically.

Shiho’s eyebrows perked up as Ann’s reaction to that was definitely more sudden than the last. Seemed Ann didn’t want to give the rose to anyone. “So, you just bought one for yourself then?” Shiho said the next assumption she thought of. What was so special about that ordinary violet rose?

“No….someone gave it to me….” Ann finally told Shiho.

The simple, and probably obvious, response short-circuited Shiho.

“Eh?......D-Did you say someone gave it to you?” Shiho asked after composing herself, even then her voice was a bit shaky. “Was it a guy?!” Shiho asked right after her first question. Her confused tone took a 180 changing to full-on excitement.

Ann, knowing her best friend well enough, noticed the hidden meaning in that question.

“He-He’s a friend okay!” Ann confirmed Shiho’s surface-level question while denying her hidden one. Still, that didn’t stop Shiho from going more into it.

Shiho’s eyes jumped in realization, there was only one guy Ann talked about with her.

“Amamiya-san?” Shiho asked expectedly.

“….He was just being nice okay!” Ann didn’t answer directly, but…

“Right. So it was Amamiya-san.” Shiho said with a light chuckle. “I expected as much.”

“What do you mean by that?!” Ann asked, another kneejerk response.

“Because he comes up a lot when you come over to talk.” Shiho coughed, took a deep breath, and for a second, Ann saw a glimmer of her old best friend, before Kamoshida. “ ‘Ren is soooo kind, Shiho. You just don’t know!!’ ” and that’s when Ann recalled how much of a tease Shiho used to be. “ ‘I mean I can tell he’s pretty different from most guys I’ve met! He just listens! He understands me! He’s just so awesome!!!” Shiho said that last line in her imitation of Ann with such amour and excitement.

“I never said that!” Ann defended herself.

“Maybe not, but you probably think it,” Shiho said smugly.

Ann’s pout right after told Shiho her answer, even if Ann didn’t say anything.

“So he confessed?” Shiho asked again.

“We’re friends!” Ann said strongly, but Shiho could sense something more in Ann’s defiance. Even if Ann rejected the notion strongly, her words felt so empty.

In the middle of their conversation, a phone went off in the room. Ann looked at her bag and went for her ringing phone.

“Ah….It’s them.” Ann started contemplating whether to take the call or not. “Maybe I just shouldn’t answer them.”

“Them?” Shiho asked.

“Modeling gig.” Ann clarified.

“Well? go answer!” Shiho urged Ann, making Ann begrudgingly leave the room for a bit. Shiho smiled and shook her head.

“I wonder if she’ll ever be serious about her modeling career.” Shiho sighed. She believed Ann was good enough to go big, but Ann never seemed to keen on it.

Shiho’s attention drifted back to the rose in Ann’s bag.

“Amamiya, huh?.... I wonder if it really is like I think.” Shiho reached over to her table and grabbed the phone resting on it. After searching the web, she found what she was looking for, earning a satisfied smile.

“I wonder if Ann bothered to look up what the color means…..Nah…knowing a blockhead like her, she’d probably chalk it up to a coincidence.” Shiho sighed in acceptance.

Shiho looked out the window again. The scenery outside was just the same as the past couple of days. She didn’t like how nothing would change if she just stayed here, but that also sounded nice in its own way. At least here…she’d be safe.

Would she have to witness this sight every day from now on?

“Hey, I’m back, but I gotta go soon.” Ann came back in saying. She took Shiho’s attention away from the window again.

“Eh?! Where’s that girl who was just thinking of letting it go to voicemail?!” Shiho asked, a bit surprised at the 180 in Ann’s attitude.

“….Well..” Ann grabbed her bag and took notice of the rose again. She remembered how Ren popped into her mind when she was thinking about rejecting the gig. “It didn’t feel right to reject it while he’s out there working hard.” Ann smiled when she thought of Ren again. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen him, always managing to stay busy.

Ann turned to Shiho. “Um, sorry I’m cutting this visit short.”

Shiho snickered. “You spend way too much time with me as a matter of fact. I’ll greatly treasure this peace and quiet I’ve been given.” Shiho said in a satisfied manner.

Ann’s mouth formed an ‘O’ as she took great offense to that.

“You jerk!” Despite what she said, Ann still sported a smile right after. “Fine, I’ll leave you alone for today.” As Ann started to walk away….

“Hey, Ann, One more thing….Is he really something special?”

Shiho had only met him once, but she didn’t get to know him at all. His appearance was ordinary when she recalled it. Only from what Ann had told her did Shiho learn Ren Amamiya was much more than what she originally thought. 

It reminded her of when she first went up to Ann and became friends with her.

Ann responded with a hearty smile.

“He’s different from everyone else. I think that’s what’s special about him. I’ll text you later, okay?” Two steps later and Ann stopped again as something came back to her. "Oh yeah, before I forget, Ren paid for those flowers, so they're a gift from me and him."  
  
Ann didn’t say more and left through the door. Still even as she turned away, Shiho could still see a different smile than the one she was used to.

Confidence was the only word she could use to describe it.

Shiho looked at the yellow flowers next to her.  
  
Turns out, adding some color into a bland room like this really changed something. She'd have to thank Ren someday.

Shiho looked out the window again. The same sight still before her.

“….Ann’s really working hard to move on….and it seems he’s the one spurring her on.” Shiho figured there’d be sometime before they move past their traumatic experience, but it seemed it was really only herself.

She rested her cheek on her palm as she held herself up with her elbow.

“Really…where does she get all that energy?” Shiho said in a helpless, but satisfied manner. Her eye’s closed as, for the first time in a long time, she was looking forward to the future. “Now it feels like it’s rubbing off on me.”

Shiho reached for the call button, which would bring a nurse to her room. After pressing it, she set it aside.

“I can’t really just sit here with Ann working so hard.” The lavender rose came to mind again. “Not when she’s found someone ‘different’.” Shiho giggled to herself, as she knew it was much more than just ‘different’.

This was Ann she was thinking about. Different obviously meant 'special'. What kind of answer did Ann leave her with?  
  
Shiho's eyes wandered back to the yellow flowers next to her as she awaited the nurse.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sure you're wondering. Why is Day 3 being uploaded on the last day of ShuAnn week? and the answer....may or may not surprise you. I'll be completely honest.....I was completely glued to my PS4 playing P5R at a certain point in my play through. Specifically the day I uploaded my previous submission for ShuAnn week is when I couldn't really tear myself away. But now, that's over. I finished P5R, and I'm holding off the NG+ until some time has passed. So now I'm gonna focus on uploading all the prompts I do have finished for ShuAnn week and the one's I didn't? well....I'll see if I can try to get something, we'll see.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fic! even if not heavily focused on ShuAnn, I still tried to play their relationship even if at this point in this story, they're not a thing quite yet, but these kinds of fics still count right?!


End file.
